ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mechazam
was a robot (cyborg due to Empera's essence) that appeared in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. Originally a wandering swordsman that try to seek for an ultimate power, it was later revealed that he is actually a vessel of Alien Empera, named . He was built after the famous swordsman Zamsher, sharing same traits such as speaking in Keigo and portrayed tsundere-like attitude, even showing a power hungry personality. Subtitles: *Mechazam: *Ghost Rebirth: History Magazine Publications Built by the Alien Empera's forces, Mechazam's true purpose is to become a spare body for the ruler should he died. Since he is created with the technological knowledge of the Empera Army, the warrior possessed the same revival technology that the Inpelaizer had, enabling him to constantly self revive/repairing himself even from a small scratch. As time passed, Mechazam became a wandering swordsman without knowing his past life and his original purpose, bearing the goal to become the strongest warrior in the universe. A long time ago, a disturbance was detected at the Ultra Zone in the Monster Graveyard, where deceased monsters came to life. The Dark Four Heavenly Kings were revived as well and lead an army of monsters against the Ultra Brothers. Mechazam joined forces with the Ultra Warriors in hopes of finding a challenging opponent but as the battle ended, he disappeared after his wish did not went on as expected. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth The Dark Four Heavenly Kings reunite and make an attempt to revive the Emperor by uniting Mechazam and the Giga Battle Nizer. Before they try to achieve their goal they lured Ultras Ace and Taro into a trap in order to blackmail Ultraman Mebius into going in to the Valley of Flames in his Mebius Burning Brave form. Mechazam, who Mebius meet minutes before and had saved Mebius before this, and wanted to understand why Mebius would risk his live to save "comrades" and goes with Mebius into the Valley of Flames to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Seconds after entering they are confronted by EX Zetton. After a short scuffle with the guardian, Mechazam and Mebius were able to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer and destroy Zetton but the mechanical being sacrificed himself to save Mebius from a falling magma. Mebius then took Mechazam back to the surface, they were then attacked by the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, and Ultraman Hikari (whom had seemingly betrayed them earlier). Mechazam then died due to his wounds but was revived by Alien Mefilas, who reawakened his true potential as Ghost Rebirth. When all seemed lost Hikari freed Ace and Taro revealing he "betrayed" the Space Garrison to get close enough to the Dark Four Heavenly Kings so Mebius would have an ally when the time was right together the four Ultras defeat the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, but Ghost Rebirth was still active after a long struggle until Mechazam's true programming resurfaces. A dying Mefilas took this chance to shove the Giga Battle Nizer, starting the revival process. What left of the real Mechazam begged Ultraman Mebius to destroy him so Empera would never return. Followed by the explosion of the Burning Mebium Dynamite, Mechazam's Sword Zamber left intact, standing still as if it was his own grave marker. Trivia *Voice actor: Hideyuki Hori, Koji Kawakami (Super Hero Generations) *True to being the revival apparatus of Alien Empera, Mechazam shares the same height and weight as the former ruler himself. *Mechazam's original design is actually revealed to be that of Alien Empera and was originally named Inpelaizer Ghost but Bandai demanded him to be based on Zamsher, due to the initial design is based on a samurai. Of course, his cold traits (which resembles Zamsher himself) is something coincidental. *Although claimed to be a robot, his possession of Alien Empera's essence made it clear that he is a cyborg, to the point that Empera's clothing envelops his body during the dark emperor's rebirth. *Due to his true nature as Ghost Rebirth (Empera's minions), he had a role as a pure villain in Ultraman Festival 2009 as one of the villains sought to revive Empera. *His suit is finally converted into Renki (Guren Equestrian) in Ultraman Orb. Interestingly, Renki is in fact a ghost. *The name of his weapon, Sword Zamber, originated from the Daitarn Zamber of Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3. Since then, the phrase "Zamber" had been used in several Japanese media, with examples being Fate Testarossa's Bardiche - Zamber Mode from Nanoha series and Gundam 00 Sky's Hyper Sky Zamber of Gundam Build Divers to name a few.https://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/ザンバー Data : Mechazam's personal sword, although it seemed that it is wrist-mounted, in truth its grip was designed in a similar manner to a tonfa. The blade itself can appear instantly when needed. ** : Slash attack ** : ** : Finisher attack, Mechazam jumps towards the enemy and spins to prevent incoming attacks, later slashes them into half as both parts destroyed upon split. *Self-Repair Device: As he is built on a similar technology to Inpelaizers, Mechazam can repair damaged parts instantly. This ability can be negated if the opponent were to damage the device first. *Telescopic Camera: Mechazam is capable of perceiving events from faraway through the use of a telescope within his system. *Extraordinary Jumper: As a warrior himself, Mechazam is capable of leaping on an amazing distance and height. *Armor: In a similar manner to Mebius Burning Brave, the material used to build Mechazam's armor parts are strong enough to withstand the heat in the Valley of Flames. Zamusher Wrist Blade.png|Sword Zamber Zamusher Self Repair.png|Self Repair Zamusher Deflect.png|Zamber Spin Crush - Ghost Rebirth= Ghost Rebirth :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Monster Graveyard :;Powers and Weapons *Empera Resurrection: As his true purpose of creation, Ghost Rebirth houses the remnants of Alien Empera and can revive the former should he came in contact with the Giga Battle Nizer. * : Ghost Rebirth's sword now located in his wrist, but it still more powerful. ** : The same attack as his normal form's finishing attack. *Energy Blast: Ghost Rebirth can fire a purple blast of energy from his mouth. It can rival Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Slash. *Telekinesis: Ghost Rebirth is capable of mentally controlling the Giga Battle Nizer to his own desires. GhostRebirth.jpeg|Empera Resurrection EX Mecha-Zam Wrist Blade.png|Sword Zamber Mechazam Zanbar Spin Crush.png|Zamber Spin Crush Mechazam Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast }} Gallery Img_70068_60392547_6.jpg mecha zamu tsuburaya.jpg ex mecha zamu tsuburaya.jpg References *メカザム - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） id:Mechazam Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Heroes